


golden days

by whichlights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Magic-Users, Pre-Canon, Underage Drinking, this is literally just me being the sappiest motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Magical teenagers and their magical drunken shenanigans.





	golden days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockablock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockablock/gifts).



> i saw [thiiis post](https://sockablock.tumblr.com/post/177003748970/caleb-drunkenly-creating-the-gob-light-in-the) and just. had to write something ? stupid teenagers doing stupid teenager things, written by a stupid teenager. i've never drank an alcohol in my entire life lmao.

Caleb was woken up by a tap on his window. 

He groaned and got out of bed. Another tap- was someone throwing fucking  _ rocks  _ at his window? He went over the the window and looked down. 

Astrid and Eodwulf were standing below his window, one story down, and Astrid had a handful of small rocks with her. They were both fully dressed and giving him giant grins. 

“Absolutely not,” Caleb hissed down to them. 

Astrid went to throw another rock. “Oh, come on down, Romeo, it’ll be fun!”

“Caleb, please?” Eodwulf started to beg. 

Caleb looked at them and sighed. He closed his window and started to get dressed. 

He hopped down after he’s not in sleepclothes anymore, and Astrid gave him a hug. “Hey, glad to see you’ve joined the land of the living, sleepyhead. I must have thrown a  _ million  _ rocks.”

“Twenty seven,” Eodwulf said, and Astrid stuck her tongue out at him, and Caleb couldn’t help but laugh. 

They snuck to the stables of Master Trent’s country home, grabbing the horses that would make the long walk to Rexxentrum just over an hour. They hadn’t done this for a while, Caleb realized. They just needed to wind down. Training was stressful, after all, and the Empire could survive without them sleeping for one night.

By the time they were in Rexxentrum, Caleb was completely awake, laughing along with their jokes and banter. The three of them paid for lodging for the horses and went to find the nearest tavern, already jumpy and laughing and happy. 

The first drink burned going down, and Caleb grinned a little at Eodwulf. “Bet I can stomach ale more than you.”

“Boys, please,” Astrid laughed. “We’re trying to get trashed, not end up puking in a ditch.”

They ignored her. Eodwulf said, “you’re on.” 

They managed to get through six drinks each before Caleb fell off his chair and Eodwulf claimed the world was yellow. Astrid, only about four drinks in, laughed at their antics and helped Caleb off his ass. 

“The night is young!” Caleb declared, standing up shakily. “And we are but humble explorers!”

Astrid supported him on her own shaky legs. “Oh, what do you propose, Caleb Captain?”

Eodwulf got on Astrid’s other side, forming a long line of drunk teenagers. “The city awaits! Onwards!”

After paying for drinks and probably paying more than was strictly necessary, the three of them tumbled out to the city, passing a flask of wine between them as they went. Caleb summoned a few dancing lights, and Astrid whooped in his ear, and Eodwulf said, “guys, we could-“  _ hiccup _ “-TOTALLY run this place one day.”

“Why?” Caleb scrunched up his face. 

Astrid laughed. “You forget, Ginger would rather spend all day in a library than rule a city.”

“Alright then!” Eodwulf said just as boldly. “Caleb you’re the bookiest book man in Wildemount. I will let you be my-“  _ hiccup _  “-advisor.”

“Me?” Astrid let go of Caleb to free up a hand as she wrapped one arm around Eodwulf’s neck and messed up his hair with the other. “What would I do?”

“Chief of strateregizing!”

“You’re drunk, Wulf, go home!” Caleb crowed. 

The three of them found this outrageously funny and collapsed in the side of the street. Caleb resummoned his lights and both his friends starting trying to bat at the lights. Then Astrid’s eyes lightened up and she said, “bet I can do you one better.”

She clapped her hands and there was a burst of rainbow colored light. Caleb yelped as his vision started to swim with the rainbow, and eventually started to clear up. 

Eodwulf was also rubbing his eyes, and also started to cheer. “Oh, you think  _ that’s  _ good? Watch this!”

He clapped his hands and a cloud of mist began to swirl around him, a fog cloud pooling in the street. “Been working on that one for a while.”

Caleb snorted. “You think that’s impressive? Watch this!”

Caleb focused his magic, and then-  _ boof _ . He grinned and stood up and showed off the fact that now he looked like some other guy, with bright blue hair. Astrid and Eodwulf clapped and cheered. 

They continued like this for a while, parading down the street, showing off their magics. Eodwulf Minor Illusioned a cat into being blue, which terrified the poor thing, and ultimately won their little game. 

Eventually their wine flask ran out and no one really felt like going back to a tavern. But no one felt like going back to the stables and going home either. So they continued down the street, whooping and laughing and occasionally running into other people coming back, going to, or enjoying their own night of revelry. 

They ended up in a park and spent a good while trying and failing to climb a tree, trying and failing to cast nature magic like a druid to make the tree easier to climb, and then eventually giving up about the dumb tree and just spinning in circles and laughing. 

“Now, aren’t you glad you came?” Astrid laughed, voice too loud in Caleb's ear. He laughed and grabbed her hand and laughed and she laughed back and kissed him. 

From a few feet away, Eodwulf laughed and shouted at them to get a room. Caleb flipped him off. It was a ridiculously sloppy and bad and drunken and perfect first kiss. 

In that moment, Caleb felt fucking golden. 

Astrid gave a whoop and slipped and fell backwards, colliding with the dirt walkway that went through the park, and dragging Caleb down with her. He laughed more and tried to help her up but then Eodwulf landed on top of them and kept them forced onto the ground. 

“We are-“  _ hiccup _ “-gonna get-“  _ hiccup  _ “-in  _ sooooo _ much trouble!” Eodwulf said gleefully. 

“Not if we don’t get caught!” Caleb yelled and laughed. “We’ve got an hour or two before we need to be heading back!”

“That’s amazing how you always know the time,” Eodwulf said in awe. 

Astrid laughed. “If you ask nicely he might kiss you, too.”

Caleb tried to turn over and look at Eodwulf and make a kissy face but ended up rolling away from the pile of wizards and laying on his back, looking up at the stars. 

Astrid ended up laying down next to him, and Eodwulf on his other side. “Guys,” Astrid said, with a mix of horror and glee. “We’re gonna be  _ so  _ hungover tomorrow.”

“Don’t think they let people who get drunk and turn cats blue run countries. Sorry, Wulfie.” Caleb punched his arm. 

Eodwulf yawned. “That’s okay. Not my destiny.”

“Then what  _ is  _ our destiny?”

Astrid turned to face him. “Why, Caleb Widogast,  _ we’re  _ your destiny.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, my dnd sideblog is genderfluidmollymauks, and you should talk to me about astrid because i adore her.


End file.
